


【授权翻译】Kiss From A Rose  BY  el3anorrigby

by Soiove



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Illya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiove/pseuds/Soiove
Summary: 当他打开办公室的大门时，他几乎希望看到拿破仑在他的办公桌前，用他得意的假笑问候他。但他不在那里。这个故事讲述了Illya想念Napoleon，比他估计的授权翻译，原文地址在https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763516大家有能力去看看原文留留评论和kudos吧！





	【授权翻译】Kiss From A Rose  BY  el3anorrigby

Kiss From A Rose  
SUMMARY:  
当他打开办公室的大门时，他几乎希望看到拿破仑在他的办公桌前，用他得意的假笑问候他。但他不在那里。  
这个故事讲述了Illya想念Napoleon，比他估计的还要想  
Illya和Gaby站在Waverly的办公桌前。他正在向他们介绍他们的新任务。  
“这是一个相当简单的任务。将目标人员带到撤离点然后离开。你和Teller小姐都能够解决这个问题。我们的后援将在指定地点待命，“Waverly向他们递交了档案。  
Illya瞥了一眼文件，看着Waverly。  
“你想把美国逃犯偷渡出半敌区。带他去安全区。“  
Illya这话比起问题，更像是句陈述。Waverly点头回应。  
“是的，Kuryakin。不用担心。他很友好，会和你们合作的。看看档案吧。“  
在他旁边的Gaby瞥了一眼Illya。他的脸上带着些许古怪的表情。某些东西或者，当然，某个人从他们稳定的三人团体中消失了。而且那个人也很明显地缺席了他们的通报。她可以猜到Illya接下来会说些什么。  
“那Solo怎么办？”  
“Solo怎么办？”Waverly重复Illya的问题。Illya沉默了一会儿。他原本以为Waverly会理解为什么他会问这个问题，但是Waverly只是把Illya的古怪神情还给了他。  
“Kuryakin？Solo怎么了？“  
“他不会执行这个任务吗？”Illya问道，他的好奇心占了上风。  
“不。他不会。“  
好吧这是挺突然的，Illya想，几乎要恨上Waverly那送客的语气。他看了看手中的文件，然后又瞥了一眼Waverly。Waverly看着不像是有心情娱乐一下Illya,也没什么有意愿再解释解释。在他看来，Waverly也不需要。后者唯一感兴趣的是他的小队能把任务做好。  
“还有别的事么，Kuryakin先生？Teller小姐？“他询问他的两名特工。“有什么问题吗？”  
“不，先生，”Gaby回答，摇了摇头。“交给我们了。”  
然后她在Illya还要再说些什么之前赶紧把他拖出Waverly的办公室。  
***  
到那天晚上七点，Illya仍然没有Napoleon的消息。尽管他们的柏林之旅还有些时间，但他已经做完了他的文书工作而且已经打包好了他执行任务所需的一切。Illya喜欢早做准备。他把晚饭提前了一会儿，打扫完厨房，现在坐在卧室窗边的椅子上，把脚搭在脚凳上。他正在为即将到来的任务做一些笔记。时不时地，他会停止他的涂涂写写，并用手中的铅笔敲击窗台。窗外人来人往，一切如常，Illya只想知道Napoleon在哪儿。  
***  
已经是午夜了，Illya仍然无法入睡。他还想打电话给Gaby。他刚才已经这么干几回了，直到Gaby在他们最后一次谈话中被他唠叨的非常烦躁。  
“这是最后一次了，Illya，我不知道他在哪里！”Gaby大叫道。“而且Waverly什么也都没跟我说。你知道，我确实尝试问过他。“  
“我试过检查Solo的跟踪器，但没有出现。牛仔一定知道我藏了窃听器，“Illya承认。他没能成功掩饰他声音中的失望。  
“别担心，Illya。我相信Solo一切都好。“  
盖比的保证不知怎么的没有奏效。而那是一个小时前。  
“你到底死去哪儿了，牛仔？”他在床上辗转反侧，脑子里想个不停为什么Waverly不告诉他们Napoleon在哪里？他会遇到什么麻烦吗？这种疑惑简直要将Illya杀死。在正常情况下，他才不会在意他搭档的下落，因为他几乎总是知道他会在哪里。他有他的跟踪器。不幸的是，Illya这回不是。而Waverly如此保密的背后使Illya更加担心。事实上，他担心得太多了，这不像他。  
到了凌晨三点，Illya终于屈服于困意。  
***

转天早晨，Illya到U.N.C.L.E.总部时头晕眼花，都怪昨天晚上的缺觉。他看见Gaby坐在她的办公室里。她摇着头表示她还是一没见过Napoleon，二没有Napoleon的消息。Illya点点头回了自己的办公室，一个他和Napoleon共享的小房间。屋里有一条远超经费标准的波斯毯子，和一张靠着装饰墙的皮沙发。他们的办公桌相对，Napoleon的摆在窗边。他们俩为了这个位置像小孩一样争抢，结果Napoleon大获全胜，把Illya剩在门边的桌子。  
“小气的美国人。”Illya曾对着Napoleon胜利的笑容嘟哝。“忍着吧，Peril。”还是Napoleon一贯令人气愤的典型礼仪。他们之间的玩笑总是能把Illya拿下，而现在Napoleon不在，Illya实实在在地想这些，想他。  
上次Illya见到Napoleon时，还是在他们上次一起在马赛执行任务回来之后。那是Waverly欠CIA的一个人情。他们被命令夺回一张被几个叛变特工偷走的磁盘，里面存储着CIA的安全屋地址。还有谁会比Napoleon自己更适合这个任务呢？一位为CIA效力的前大师级盗贼。Illya心想Napoleon的失踪，要是这么说的话，是否与那个特殊的任务有关。但是那次任务非常成功。也许他忽略了什么？他们从任务中回来之后放了几天假而Napoleon昨天应该回来报到的。但他没有，现在这些问题在Illya的脑海里盘踞着不肯离开。  
当他打开办公室的门时，他几乎期望能看到Napoleon坐在他的办公桌前，用他那招牌的假笑迎接Illya。可Napoleon不在那。Illya突然感到有一种强烈的欲望，催促着他冲进Waverly的办公室，要求得到答案。没准Waverly会说点什么，如果Illya威胁他的话。当桌上的电话猛然响起时，他立马接了。  
“哪位？”  
“Illya？”  
他的眼睛瞬间睁大。他走到哪儿都能认出那个声音。“牛仔？你天杀的在哪？”他用一种明显可以说是相当慌乱的声音问道。  
“已经想我了？”  
如果Napoleon现在就在Illya眼前，他可能会一拳打在Napoleon脸上。他应该庆幸Illya的担心超过了Napoleon那堆为了烦他而做出的种种努力。  
“你在哪儿？”他又试了一次。  
“我真的不能说，Peril。”Napoleon回答。他冷静的声音表明他没有身处危险。  
“如果你不能告诉我，那你为什么还要打给我？”Illya对着电话嘶声说。  
“我只是想听听你的声音。”  
Illya的心乱了一拍。他知道Napoleon是一个有很多天赋的男人。在激怒Illya这件事上肯定是一流的。  
“这不是开玩笑的时候，Solo，告诉我你在哪儿。”Illya控制着自己说。说实在的，他不是真的对他生气，他只是想见他，知道他一切平安。  
“我回来会解释的。今晚在你那儿见，八点钟。”  
Napoleon在Illya还要说什么之前就挂断了。他的烦乱加倍了。  
***

门口的敲门声让Illya一下跳起来。他看了一眼他父亲的腕表。正好是八点，Napoleon来的正是时候。Illya立马打开了门而他就在那儿。Napoleon Solo站在他的门前，确确实实地笑着。Illya的第一反应是为他的失踪，为他不让队友知道他在哪儿的失礼而狠狠惩罚他。他想要严厉地斥责Napoleon。Illya早在心里把想说的话排练好几遍了，但他看到了Illya嘴唇上的伤口，右脸上的淤青，左肩上更明显的纱布和绷带。  
“你怎么了？”Illya嘶哑地问。Napoleon耸耸肩，越过了Illya进了客厅。他脱下外套，把它扔到一个附近的椅子上。Illya把门关上，走向Napoleon。  
“你知道，你本可以再检查一下才开门吧。”Napoleon严肃地开口，“别放松警惕。”  
“我知道是你。”Illya反驳，尽管他知道Napoleon说得不错。他太想见到他了。但这一点小错无关紧要，起码不是现在。他最担心的是Napoleon。  
“你打算告诉我发生了什么吗？”Illya又问了一遍，让他对Napoleon展现出来。他眯起眼睛。  
他们盯了对方一会儿。Napoleon已经舒舒服服地窝在Illya的沙发上了，他挪了挪地方让Illya能在他身边坐下，，而俄国人确实这么做了。  
“只是一个Waverly让我做的秘密任务而已。”他解释，“没必要把你和Gaby牵扯进去，非常简单。我把活儿干好了。如果这事儿有第二回我还是会这么做。”  
“非常简单到你受伤？”Illya问，指指他的前额和带着淤青的脸颊。他的声音里带着紧张，Napoleon没有错过。  
“但是我还活着，不是么？”Napoleon反击道。Illya又对他这句话眯紧了眼。  
说实话，Napoleon确实活着，他也确实受过更多的伤，但这不是Illya的意思。就那么飞逝的一瞬间，Illya想知道什么时候这个挨着他坐的美国特工变得这么重要，重要到他现在真实地为失去他的想法担心着。  
“这个秘密任务和CIA有关系么？”Illya再次尝试。  
“可能？我真的不能再解释了，Peril。”Napoleon回答  
Illya还想再问，但他决定可以等会儿再说。  
“我向Waverly问了你，就在他给我和Gaby下一个任务时，但他什么都不说，”Illya说，换了个话题，“他可能是怕我知道你这秘密任务后会把他漂亮的大办公室里东西给打坏，如果我知道这些的话。”  
他是在指Napoleon的伤，当然了，特意指了指Napoleon前额的伤。Napoleon只是咯咯笑。  
“这不过是有点难受的划痕，Peril。”  
“你确定你不想告诉我？就你这个什么秘密任务？”Illya的尝试不过是让Napoleon摇了摇头。  
“回来再说吧，等我伤好了，也休息好了。”Napoleon带着一点笑回答他。他向后倚着沙发，合上眼睛。他的手歇在腿上，手指交叉着放在一起。Illya这么看了一会儿，压抑着自己的反应。他看起来累了，Illya想。突然间，他有一种冲动，想要让自己的手指梳理Napoleon的头发。他叛国的想法流浪进一片危险的领地。他好奇亲吻那两片嘴唇是怎样的感觉，那张嘴。  
“Peril？”  
Illya听到Napoleon的声音差点没跳起来。他还闭着眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“我不在的时候你想我么？”  
“Gaby很想你。”Illya着急地回答。他站起来，想知道Napoleon感没感受到他之前的注视。Illya不想在这屋里呆着，赶紧闪去了厨房，想着Napoleon看着俄国人逃走时脸上大大的坏笑。尽管，Napoleon自己一点也不想念Illya的耳朵是怎么在他的调笑中变红的。  
“Illya？”他喊道，当他的搭档把他晾在这太久时。他能听到沙沙的声音，好奇Illya在做些什么。“你在那后面干什么呢？”  
“等着，Solo。”俄国人回答。  
“Illya？”只不过是几秒钟，Napoleon又问了一遍。  
“什么？”他的烦恼十分明显。  
“你们明天就要出发去柏林？”  
这回Illya把脑袋伸出厨房，“你知道我们要去柏林？”他问。  
“我来这之前顺道去见了Waverly。他告诉我了。”  
又是无言的寂静，而正当Napoleon准备站起来看看他的搭档干什么去了时，Napoleon拿着一杯巧克力出现了。“喝了。这是俄式巧克力，暖暖和和。”  
Napoleon目瞪口呆地看着Illya，然后才轻轻撅着嘴给了他一个狗狗眼表情。“你知道你要是给我带来点scotch（苏格兰威士忌）就更好了对吧。”  
“不。”  
“Vodka？”  
“喝了这个，”Illya坚持。“对你好，Cowboy。”  
Napoleon挑起一边眉毛，没说什么，只是接过了Illya手中的马克杯。

Illya那晚根本睡不着。尽管他已经极度疲劳，连着两天，他的意识不愿休息而身体却渴求着。这让他十分恼火。Napoleon几个小时前就离开了，而现在他躺在床上，思绪却在美国人身上。他明天就要和Gaby一起去柏林了，这是他们自从合作以来第一次Napoleon和他不在同一个任务。他想知道为什么这使他烦躁不安。他们都是专业人士而且他过去常说，甚至强调，他自己一个人干活更好。但现在发生了什么？他怎么了？他变得软弱了么？  
他侧着身子，强迫自己进入睡眠。但是Napoleon的面孔不停在脑子里冒出来。这令人沮丧。回想起他当时是多么无助，无法和Napoleon取得联系，不知道他到底在哪，使Illya有点不舒服。他曾是如此真心实意地担心着，就算只不过是几天。他无论如何不愿想象什么坏事会发生在Napoleon身上。到时候他会作何反应呢？Illya埋在枕头里呻吟，尽力抹去这些讨厌的想法。  
忽然，在他的困乏中Illya好奇自己是不是出现了幻听。但当他坐起来仔细听了听后，他可以确定有人在敲他的大门。他把枪从床头柜中抽出来，然后谨慎地像客厅移动。他又听见了。而他立刻知道这是谁。那个秘密的敲击序列只有他使用。  
“Solo，你在这干什么，出什么事了么？”Illya一打开门就问。他把枪收在身侧，关心写在脸上。等他检查过Napoleon是真的孤身一人后，他迅速把Napoleon拉进来并把门在他身后关上。“Cowboy？你吓着我了。”  
“我睡不着。”Napoleon只是这样回答。他盯着Illya怀疑的表情“你来这儿为了告诉我这个？现在是凌晨3点！”  
Napoleon耸了耸肩。“你有睡过么，Peril？”  
Illya叹了口气，摇头。“不，我也睡不着。”寂静随后而来。  
“你到底为什么来这儿？”Illya又问，在他们俩今天晚上第二次坐上沙发。这感觉似曾相识。  
“我认为是你的热巧克力让我失眠，”Napoleon说笑。  
Illya没觉得好笑。“再试试吧，Cowboy。你为什么来这儿？”  
Napoleon轻笑。“我们得找点解药应对我们不眠的日日夜夜了。”  
“日日夜夜？对我来说不过是两晚而已。Napoleon挑起一边眉毛看他，Illya眨眼。“怎么了？”  
“你昨天晚上也没睡？是因为你放心不下我么？”  
听了这话，Illya很想把他提出公寓，但是Napoleon离他这么近有点阻碍他做出更好的判断。他讨厌Napoleon占上风的时候。“你在干什么，Solo？你到底想要什么？”  
Napoleon烦躁了一会儿才大声呻吟出来。  
“好吧，你真的想知道我为什么在这儿？”  
“是的，当然。告诉我。”Illya皱眉道。他还是很关心Napoleon。也许在他进行秘密任务的时候，往他头上来的那下对他的脑子造成什么挺严重的伤。也许这就是为什么他表现得那么奇怪。  
“我嫉妒。”  
“你什么？”Illya惊讶地问。“为了什么？”  
Napoleon向后倚着沙发。他又在噘嘴了。“你要和Gaby一起去柏林而我被留下了。你们俩一起闲逛的时候我要干些什么呢？Waverly让我去休息休息但我不想去休息！”他像个任性的孩子一般抱怨。  
Illya另一方面只是神奇地盯着他。  
“Peril？你听见我说什么了吗？”  
有一种奇异的感觉翻腾在Illya胸膛中。那是一种惊奇和幸福的混合体，伴随着他当时面对Napoleon的行为时极度烦恼的表情。他是那个唯一能够激怒Illya的人，与此同时，唯一一个能使Illya因这不可名状的感觉头晕眼花的人，Illya在这一刻只想用一个吻来让他闭嘴。但多亏了他的俄罗斯自控能力，Illya还能控制住自己不做出什么不可思议的事来。  
“Peril？你怎么不说话？”  
Napoleon朝Illya眨了眨眼睛，Illya正盯着他看，脸上的表情Napoleon当然认得出来。如果他醉了，他会把握住这个机会，给Illya一个妙不可言的吻。但他不能这么做。Illya现在是他的朋友而他不想破坏他们建立的一切。  
“我不该在这里吗？”Napoleon突然问。“我该离开么？”  
“没事，Solo，别走。”Illya回答。一切好像时间跳跃了一般，因为Napoleon没意识到Illya的手指开始轻轻划过他前额的纱布，将他滑落到前额的发丝拨。这个动作满溢着关心，Napoleon在Illya的触碰下合上眼。然后他感觉到那些手指滑到他嘴唇上的裂口和脸颊上的瘀青。他在这碰触下轻轻皱眉。当Napoleon睁开眼，他看到Illya的手在轻微的颤抖。  
“Illya？怎么了？”  
“你受伤了，”他低语，声音中带着关切，比划着Napoleon的伤。“而我不在那里和你在一起。去帮你。”去保护你  
“别担心，”Napoleon安慰俄国人。“这不算什么。”  
“我们怎么了，Solo?”Illya突然问。他用手捧着Napoleon的脸。  
“我们变得软弱了？”Napoleon又说笑，他的防御机制在工作，想要缓解一下这攀升的紧张感，但Illya是认真的。  
“这不是个说笑的好时候，Cowboy。”  
“好吧，让我再试试，”Napoleon说，他的声音比刚才严肃了那么一点，但他的嘴唇还是弯成一个挑逗的弧度。“但是求你了，我做这个时别打我。”  
还没等Illya做出什么反应，Napoleon向前在他的嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下。他的嘴唇在Illya的上徘徊，轻轻地磨蹭着直到Illya叹气，张开嘴唇让Napoleon深入。他一开始好像还想着压抑自己的情感，但后来他的手指自作主张地抓紧Napoleon的头发，把他拉近，更用力地亲吻他。Napoleon破开的嘴唇疼的要死，他甚至皱了几次眉，从俄国人那儿挣得自己一个担心的眼神，但他不会让任何事阻挡他亲吻Illya，更别提一点小小的伤口了。  
过去他们之间模糊不定的一切变得清晰明了。他现在明白为什么Napoleon不在他身边会使他如此烦躁，为什么他会因为联系不上Napoleon而感到如此恐慌。没有他，Illya不过是个不存在于现实的无意义躯壳。而他必须尽快应对这一现实。

他们正在去柏林的航班上。Illya最后一遍过任务卷宗时Gaby就睡在他身边。Waverly安排了一个接头人在机场与他们在落地后即刻见面，然后他会带他们俩人去计划好的套房。他看完文件后，小心地把他们放回包里。他向后靠，看向窗外，他能看到底下城市的灯火万千，他们快要落地了。  
“嘿，chop shop girl。醒醒，我们快要落地了。”Illya一边说一边轻轻推着Gaby的肩膀。“你可睡够了。”  
她打个哈切，在自己的座位上伸伸懒腰。她看着Illya，抚慰地来回摸着Illya的手臂。他知道Illya现在最不想呆的地方就是这里。他的心在别的地方。  
“我们回去的速度会快到你意识不到。”  
Illya轻轻呼出一口气。他知道Gaby在读他的心。他看一眼她，耸耸肩。“Cowboy不在这儿感觉怪怪的。”  
Gaby咯咯笑。“你是说你已经开始想他了？”  
“也许。”一点笑意逃出了他的嘴唇。然后Gaby给了他一个指控的表情。  
“你们俩昨晚发生什么事了么？我今早看到Napoleon，他看起来很缺觉的样子，而你，我给你打了好多电话你都没接。我真实意义上的不得不像个疯婆子一样开车到你的公寓，把你从床上拉起来，否则我们就错过这趟航班了！”  
Illya又耸耸肩，忽视了Gaby的小小训诫看向窗外飞机正好落在跑道上。他对自己微笑，想着Napoleon现在在哪儿。

End


End file.
